Lorca
The Lorca are a species of reptiles hailing from the world of Riellealasil. They have a very honour oriented and are generally extremely traditional. Biology Lorca are muscular and tall, usually standing between 2.23 and 2.57 meters. Their jaws are quadruple-hinged, with an upper jaw and four lower mandibles arranged in two tiers. Mandible and upper jaw structure along with teeth shape and numbers result from different phenotypes, usually relative to ethnicity. They are still compatible with other members of the species, however. These mandibles have between eight and twelve teeth each and some Lorca, those whose descent is from the Lorca inhabitants of Sarudun, have an additional, larger fang on the tips of each mandible. Anywhere from eight to more than a dozen broader teeth may be mounted on the upper jaw structure. This structure will likely make it harder for them to speak alien languages, and vice versa, as some of the pronunciation is through mandible positioning which most other species lack, and as the Lorca have mandibles they have no lips to position to make certain sounds. They are omnivores however they are more inclined towards eating meat and their body is more adapted towards carnivorous. Lorca smell with the use of two nostrils, each slightly in front of and below the eye socket. Given their predatory nature, their sense of smell is very developed. Their hands are tetradactyl, each having two fingers in the middle and an opposable thumb on either side. Their legs are digitigrade, with short upper and lower legs, using the two phalanges in their legs to support their weight when walking. This arrangement allows them to run very quickly and jump large distances. Their agility may also be attributed to their homeworld's high gravity (Which is 1.6G); the additional strength required to move normally in a higher-gravity environment would cause them to be more powerful in lower gravity situations. They also have a double set of pectoral muscles, which contributes to their notable strength. As an aside, their digitigrade stance makes it difficult for them to climb ladders Lorca have a circulatory system in which two hearts pump indigo-colored blood, as their blood has a high level of hemoglobin. This higher level of hemoglobin and secondary heart is used to offset their larger size. Through a rare birth defect, they are sometimes born with only a single heart and while they will survive with only a single heart, they have much less stamina than their two hearted brethren. They breathe oxygen and their homeworld has a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Lorca have gray scaley skin, though those descended from the inhabitants of the Arusa subcontinent are a gray-brown colour. They have forward-facing eyes with vertical slits and horizontal eyelids that are reptilian in nature, giving them high-resolution central vision and depth perception. Interestingly, they have 4 types of cone cells in the eyes, however in most only three of these function correctly, the nerve ending in the fourth cone does not transmit to the brain. However, those descended from the inhabitants of the Arusa sub-continent or the Tauri islands have a fully function fourth cone, allowing them to see ultra-violet light spectrums. The arts are a popular "hobby" among those descended Arusa and Tauri because their bright paintings resulting from the way they see the world can sell for relatively high amounts, so Arusa and Tauri artists are among the more prosperous. The Lorca have approximately 130 million rod cells in their eyes. Their eyes are almost universally colored an yellow-orange. Lorca exhibit minor sexual dimorphism, with the females being slightly smaller than the males and they are oviparous, laying eggs rather than giving live birth. The species is remarkably long-lived; Lorca over 70-80 years of age are usually fit for combat duty and their average life span is currently around 124 years. They also possess the ability to regrow lost limbs over a period of several months if properly fed